El manzano de nuestros encuentros
by Criis.M
Summary: Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy adicto a las manzanas, y a ella... En un manzano comenzó nuestra historia, y en un papel terminó... Tan distintos, y a la vez tan parecidos, ésta es mi historia, ésta es mi fantasía. Espero q les guste.. opinen
1. Un nuevo comienzo con ella

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

Allí estaba ella, sentada en el banco, delante del manzano, las flores caían a su alrededor en un hermoso espectáculo, cuyo único expectante estaba atónito, la miraba desde el balcón del pasillo, parecía ida, en otro mundo, yo la miraba, y me sorprendía por ello, mis ojos jamás habían captado tanta belleza pura, exquisita y deleitante.

El viejo loco había traído a los terrenos del colegio un nuevo árbol, cuando lo anunció debo admitir que me pareció una locura, y que todos le estaban tomando mucha importancia a algo netamente natural e irrelevante, pero cuando la vi allí sentada, mi manera de pensar sencillamente dio un grandioso vuelco.

Un manzano, había anunciado, recuerdo que al instante de que notificó el tipo de árbol la miré, y no por que me atrajera, para nada, sino que desde hacía varios días atrás algo me había llamado la atención de ella, la tristeza que expresaban esos ojos semejantes al mar. Otro punto que asocié con ella fue el intenso color de la manzana, rojo, pasión, solo se suprimían en un nombre Ginevra Weasley.

Aquellos días me di cuenta de la belleza que todo su físico embargaba, me di cuenta de que los Weasleys tenían una perfección que era esa pequeña chica. No se porque, pero siempre que pasaba a mi lado me le quedaba mirando, otro punto que llamó mi atención, y que mientras escribo esto me acordé fue que, cada vez que ella pasaba, yo tenía una manzana en mis manos, verde, para ser exactos, y ella, iba deleitándose con el sabor de una manzana roja. Sonrío ahora, ya que recuerdo una vez que esta "coincidencia" ocurrió, ella y yo nos miramos, y nos sonreímos, en aquel instante me di cuenta de que teníamos algo en común, y algo en desacuerdo, a ambos nos gustaban las manzanas, pero a ella, roja, y a mi la verde….

También recuerdo aquel día, me levanté temprano, y como de costumbre me asomaba por la ventana, adoraba ver el amanecer, los colores que se difuminaban frente a mis ojos, la esencia y la paz que se respiraba, me gustaba ver como el cielo sufría una grandiosa transformación de negro a rojo… rojo….

¿Porque al mencionar ese maldito color me acordaba a ella? Quizás la respuesta es obvia, pero la cosa era que se estaba volviendo algo adictivo, al igual que mi gusto por las manzanas.

Recuerdo que después de haberme vestido, bajé a mi sala, ninguna serpiente rondaba por el lugar, todos se habían acostado tarde el día anterior gracias al nuevo rumor que corría por los pasillos del colegio, un suceso realmente estúpido a mi parecer, el tonto de cara rajada se había conseguido una novia, no escuché el resto del cuento porque sencillamente no me interesaba las conquistas de Potter, y no me interesan en realidad.

Llegué al gran comedor, Pansy estaba molesta conmigo porque le dije que no me incomodara más. Tomé asiento en un costado apartado de la mesa, y no se porque pero mis ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa de los leones, y pude observar que la pelirroja tomó una manzana, y se levantó saliendo del lugar, creo que solo yo pude notar cuando una lágrima fugitiva cayó al suelo, creo que solo yo fui consiente de su dolor en aquel instante, y creo que solo yo se levantó y fue tras ella…

Inaudito, lo se, pero ahora que pasando esta historia a letras, y que recuerdo todo aquello, no me arrepiento de dejar mi orgullo Malfoy atrás, encerrado en un recóndito lugar de ese castillo, no me arrepiento de haber salido tras de ella, ni me arrepiento de ver ese espectáculo del cual solo yo fui espectador.

Recuerdo que cuando salí tras ella, sentí su olor en la puerta del comedor, y aunque les parezca imposible fue el que me guió hasta ella, fue el que trazó un camino imaginario con un aroma delicioso, y distinto, jamás degustado por mis fosas nasales. Me fui por el pasillo cerca de la biblioteca, y en esta parte regresamos al principio. Llegué al balcón que daba con el jardín oeste, mi preferido de todo el castillo, poco frecuentado por los alumnos, tenía una vista hermosa, varias rosas rojas al derredor, una fuente en el centro con un cupido en el medio de ésta, y alrededor puros manzanos, pero solo uno resaltaba, solo uno tenía la impotencia, y la belleza, y no era porque ella estaba sentada a sus pies.

Corría la estación de la otoño, casi empezando, las flores de dichos árboles se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, dándole un ambiente diferente y radiante, el olor era compulsivamente exquisito, sonreí, y le pedí perdón mentalmente al vejete por llamarlo idiota, y no se crean, aún en el presente le pido perdón. Dejé de mirarla, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el jardín en donde ella se encontraba, bajé las escaleras, y con pasos acompasados, llegué hasta ella, no me miró, sino que siguió concentrada en la manzana que traía en manos.

¿Vienes a compartir el postre conmigo? – me preguntó, recuerdo que sonreí

¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunté temiendo su respuesta, pero sentí alivio al escuchar su tierna voz indicándome que no le haría mal compañía – He notado que estos días has estado…

¿Distante? ¿ida? – culminó, yo asentí, ella por vez primera dejó de mirar su manzana roja y me observó, sus ojos se veían perfectos, luminosos gracias al sol, supuse que los míos también se verían brillantes. Nos miramos, transcurrieron varios minutos, y yo seguía perdido en el firmamento de sus ojos, los minutos pasaron, y ambos escrutábamos en la mirada del otro, tratando de conocernos sin emplear palabra alguna, sin ninguna clase de comunicación, mas que la mirada que nos dábamos, ella finalmente sonrió, y sin dejar de mirarme añadió – No lo se…

¿No lo sabes? ¿o no lo quieres admitir?

¿Qué eres? ¿Trelawney? – yo reí ante su comentario, sabía por fuentes de que la chica tenía un gran sentido del humor.

¿Estas así por Potter…? – sabía que esa era la razón, y no se porque, bueno, ahora si lo se, al ver la expresión de tristeza que sus ojos me mostraron tuve ganas de partirle la cara a ese patán.

¿Tan evidente soy?

Digamos que te he observado mucho últimamente – aún no se porque carrizo dije eso, ella me miró con sorpresa – Quiero decir… - traté de remediar la situación pero ella continuó

Veo que tenemos algo en común… es decir, las manzanas han propiciado mucho encuentros entre nosotros… ¿no crees?

Así es… Jamás pensé que tendríamos algo en común…- pude notar una sonrisa esta vez por parte de ella, ¡¡Merlín! Esa sonrisa fue capas de hacerme sonreír a mí también…

Quizás no somos tan malos después de todo – indicó

¿sabes que creo que deberíamos hacer? – ella me miró

¿Qué? – preguntó en un leve susurro

Comenzar de nuevo…- aclaré, me levanté, en realidad no sabía por que actuaba de esa manera, pero estar con ella me ponía extraño, sacaba al verdadero Draco Malfoy, al cual yo con tanto empeño trataba de ocultar – Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy…- indiqué extendiéndole mi mano, ella rió, y también se puso de pie.

Ginevra Weasley…- tomó mi mano, y al instante que nuestras pieles se encontraron, sentí un choque de electricidad correr por mi cuerpo, la miré para comprobar si ella lo había sentido, y con regocijo vi que sus mejillas estaba del mismo color que la fruta del manzano.

Mucho gusto…- dije mirándola fijamente, volviéndome a perder en ese mar de sensaciones extrañas que estaban empezando a conquistarme, sin darme cuenta.

El gusto es mío…- dijo bajando la mirada completamente apenada, noté que el color de sus mejillas aumentaron en una cantidad algo escandalosa, pero adorable para mi…


	2. La Penitencia

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

Desde ese día, nos volvimos inseparables, cada tarde, nos encontrábamos en el mismo manzano, compartíamos risas, llantos, chistes, cuentos, sencillamente no nos cansábamos de la compañía del otro. Sin previo aviso, llegó invierno, esparciendo un manto blanco alrededor, recuerdo que lamente que llegara esa estación, pero ahora, pensándolo bien, fue sensacional, tomé mi sobretodo negro, ya estábamos de vacaciones, y el ambiente navideño era acogedor, me senté en la mesa, y varias chicas de slytherin me saludaron coquetas, so tontas, era increíble pensar que por un mes Draco Malfoy no tuvo relaciones con una chica, aún me sorprende el pensarlo.

No les presté atención, ni a ellas, ni a la mirada asesina de Pansy, y empecé mi desayuno, pero mis ojos se fueron hacia la entrada, en donde Ginevra hacía acto de presencia, al instante me erguí en mi asiento, y puse ese semblante "sensual" que atraía a unas cuantas, ella me miró y me sonrió, yo igual, solo que derretido en el asiento. Seguí su trayectoria hacia su mesa, y vi que se sentó algo apartada de su grupo, miré hacia el trío de oro, y observé a la comadreja con Granger, y a Potty con Lovegood e hice una mueca de asco, y mi foco se prendió, si Luna desayunaba allá ¿porqué yo no?

Me levanté tomando dos manzanas, una roja para ella, y otra verde para mí, los leones, casi me rugen cuando me vieron rodear su mesa, pero no captaron mi atención, estaba completamente concentrado en ella.

Buenos días…- saludé sentándome a su lado, una llama de fulgor incendió mi interior cuando sus ojos mar se fijaron en mi con regocijo

¡¡¡Draco! – exclamó abrazándome, y por primera vez, después de tantos años, me sentí sonrojado, pude oír varios murmullos en el gran comedor, pero no les presté atención, no en aquel sagrado instante en que mi cuerpo halló el calor, SU calor. Se separó de mi, y yo le di un beso en la frente - ¿acaso estas loco? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, yo le extendí la manzana.

Si a Lovengood no le dicen nada por sentarse aquí, a mi tampoco.

De todos modos te lo agradezco, odio venir a desayunar, almorzar y cenar…- me dijo, yo la miré con detenimiento, se veía hermosa esa mañana, con un suéter rosa, en contraste con su cabello, de cuello alto, y unos jeans beige, su pelo rojo estaba atado en una coleta alta, mientras que varios mechones caían tiernamente sobre su tez anacarada y llenas de graciosas pecas. Sus labios resplandecían gracias a un brillo natural, en ese instante, me entraron unas locas ganas de besarlos, pero me contuve.

¿Qué tal si salimos? – propuse, ella aceptó contenta, nos levantamos, cada uno con su manzana en manos, y atrayendo las miradas del comedor entero, pero no nos importó.

Verde, rojo, dulce, ácido, perfecta combinación de dos personas que jamás se supo que estarían predestinadas a ser, a estar….

Yo, un Slytherin, ella Griffyndor, yo con altas posibilidades económicas, ella con pocas, yo arrogante, ella sencilla, yo frío, ella cálida… ¿Acaso no había otra razón por la cual no deberíamos fijarnos en el otro?

Claro que había otra más, y quizás la más relevante era, nuestras familias, el orgullo de un corazón lastimado, por los constantes insultos, acompañados de acciones negativas. Pero para mí, eso se encontraba en el pasado, totalmente olvidado, pero debo admitir que algunas veces recordaba las palabras dichas, y mi corazón se oprimía, jamás en mi vida me sentí de esa manera, y ella estaba logrando hacer diversas cosas que yo pensaba imposibles….

Recuerdo que cuando salimos del gran comedor una voz nos detuvo, supe lo qué me esperaba en ese instante, la pelirroja solo me miró, con cara de cierta preocupación.

¿Ginny, que haces? – ambos volteamos, sentí su miedo, al mirar a su hermano cuyo rostro se encontraba contraído en una expresión dura, y "valiente" aquello me sorprendió, y a la vez me dio ganas de reír, ¡so idiota! Se las daba de valiente, cuando por un mes, no estuvo pendiente de su hermana, yo lo miré con furia contenida, y cuando estuve a punto de hablar, una tierna mano se posó sobre la mía, gracias a Merlín que la inepta comadreja no lo vió por mi sobretodo negro, pero Potter, que olvidé mencionar, se dio cuenta. La miré, pude notar cierto temor en sus ojos, y trató de decirme que no me aventara sobre la cosa esa que ella llama hermano - Te hice una pregunta…- recordó, ¿Qué se creía? ¿yo?

Draco…- sentí su voz y la miré - ¿me esperas en el mismo sitio? – no pude evitar mirar a la comadreja, la miré nuevamente, no la quería incomodar, pero también quería defenderme contra ese maldito

No pretendo dejarte sola con este cromagnon…- dije

Estaré bien…-me dijo, obviamente sabía que le iba a decir

Esta bien… como veo que no me haces caso… ¿se puede saber que haces con Malfoy?

¿Qué tiene de malo? – no me pude contener, la pelirroja me miró y no me atreví a devolverle la mirada. Puse mi semblante altivo, y listo para luchar.

¡Lárgate Malfoy! – salió Potter

¡No te metas Harry! ¡esto no te incumbe!... ¿Saben algo? Tengo 16 años, puedo elegir mis amistades por mi solita, déjense de la estupidez y de meterse en mi vida, no les importa…váyanse con sus novias, y manténganse al ¡¡¡margen! – exclamó algo enfadada – Vámonos…- me susurró, yo no esperé que lo dijera dos veces, la tomé de la mano y salimos de allí, escuché el último grito del idiota

¡¡¡Ginevra, regresa!

Llegamos al manzano, nuestras manos seguían unidas, y la verdad no deseaba que sucediera lo contrario.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté al ver sus ojos compungidos, ella asintió y se sentó a mi lado, empezó a comer su manzana.

¡¡Es un idiota!... ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué tengo dos añitos?

Bueno, ya, no pensemos en eso… Tienes que hacer algo por mi…- recordé haciendo una sonrisa traviesa, el día anterior, había traído un juego de mesa, que Granger le había regalado, y bueno, como es de suponerse, gané, ambos pusimos penitencias, pero ella no quiso hacer la suya.

No pretendo hacer eso señor Malfoy…- me dijo con voz altiva.

Señorita Weasley, usted no es una buena perdedora

No pretendo decirle a Filch que es un gran hombre y de excelente porte…

Bueno, podemos hacerle un cambio…- sugerí, una grandiosa idea vino a mi cabeza, pero ella interrumpió

Si es algo que no tenga nada que ver con profesores, gente que odie, y desconocidos, lo tomo…- condicionó, yo sonreí

Bien, no está fuera de tus requisitos…- informé

¿Qué es?- preguntó algo asustada, yo reí. Me incliné hacia ella, nuestras narices casi se rozaban, se asustó un poco, pero no vaciló, creo que su orgullo es mucho más grande que el mío

…- me encantaba mantenerla en ascuas, y no era solo eso, sino también el echo de que iba a saber que me gustaba, y quizás ella todavía sentía algo por el idiota de cara rajada, no lo sabía, pero el que no arriesga, no gana – Bésame…- ella frunció levemente el ceño, y me miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Estas loco? – me preguntó en un susurro

No…- negué con una sonrisa

Déjame pensarlo, y luego te aviso…

Esta bien… pero mientras…- tomé una bola de nieve y se la lancé en la cara, ella abrió la boca, en señal de "ofendida" y me lanzó otra bola…


	3. El beso y los pensamientos

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

**Hola chicas¡… como estan?... espero que muy bien¡… Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado el fic… de verdad que lo hice con mucho cariño, y empeño en que saliera perfecto…**

**Este cap.. es demasiado lindo para mi… espero que les guste, y lo expresen en sus post… Otra cosita que quería decirles es que mañana me voy de viaje… en la noche, quizás pueda que les publique mañana, depende de cómo sea mi ajetreo… bueno, cuídense…**

** El beso, y los pensamientos**

Solo el manzano era testigo del pequeño juego que llevábamos a cabo, solo él nos miraba en nuestro apogeo de locura; ambos reíamos, y huíamos del otro, ella se tiró encima mío, mientras que yo perdí el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, yo debajo de ella, ambos reíamos, y estuvimos ausentes de la situación, (me refiero a las posiciones), por varios segundos, de los cuales, después, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, yo aparté un mechón fuego de su rostro, mientras que ella algo temerosa fue cortando la distancia entre ambos. Y no miento al escribir que mi corazón parecía querer salir de adentro, palpitaba a una velocidad desconocida para mí nuestros labios se rozaron, ella me miró, pero yo no pude soportar más pero increíblemente me controlé ella debía dar el primer paso no yo, me acerqué, pero luego vacilé hasta que ella se decidió y tocó mis labios con los suyos. ¡Merlín¡Qué no sentí en aquel instante tan hermoso!

Sencillamente fue como lo imaginé dulce, con el tierno néctar de la manzana, algo fuera de este mundo, algo que simplemente no había probado jamás y hasta ahora lo digo ¡Potter está loco!...

…Pero como dicen, uno no puede mandar en su corazón, ni en sus sentimientos, y eso lo aprendí con gusto propio, un mes antes de ese gran acontecimiento me negaba a sentir lo que me carcomía por dentro buscando mil y una excusa a lo que sentía, tratando de ocultar lo que mi alma decía, tratando de ignorar los gritos de mi corazón al verla, las mariposas (aunque suene increíble) que salían a flote en mi estómago, el cosquilleo que invadía mi espina dorsal cuando me sonreía, y el temblor de mis manos cuando esos labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Sencillamente todo perfecto, toda ella una esencia sublime e idílica, no puedo creer cuántos adjetivos vienen a mi mente del solo hecho de pensar en ella.

Pero sigamos con el relato…

Sus labios chocaron con los míos al instante sentí un choque eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo, y supe que ella lo sintió por que se estremeció en mis brazos, nunca olvidaré ese instante tan especial, tan perfecto… solos ella y yo, y de testigo el árbol. Mordí su labio inferior saboreándolo, la besé con ternura como nunca antes había besado a una chica demostrándole sin palabras, lo que vario tiempo después le diría. El frío que sentía se había derretido por completo sin siquiera dejar rastro. Su dulzura me impresionaba era increíble me la pasaría besando sus labios por toda una eternidad, sin rastros de cansancio. No se por cuánto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, disfrutando de los labios del otro, pero el aire nos faltaba nos separamos pero sin romper el instante tan maravilloso. Ella me miró, sus insistentes ojos mar estaban fijos en mis grises tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos, sabía que ella quería alguna palabra de mi parte pero no le iba a dar el gusto, no aún…

¿Estoy libre de faltas? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente sonrojada y no era por el frío.

Por ahora, sí…- indiqué. Ella se levantó, extendiéndome la mano para que la imitara, y así lo hice.

Ehm… tengo que hacer varias cosas… ¿nos vemos en la cena?

¿cena? – pregunté - ¿y el almuerzo?

Es que… hoy cumple Hermione, y… bueno, quiero comprarle su regalo, y vamos a ir algunas de mi curso a Hogsmeade…

Umm… ya veo… está bien… de todos modos debo adelantar algunos deberes…- dije tratando de no sonar afectado por su ausencia por el resto de la tarde.

Ok… nos vemos…- me dijo, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla luego se marchó, me quedé parado en el mismo lugar mirando a un punto inexistente, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara y mis pálidas mejillas sonrosadas… "Si mi padre me viera" fue lo primero que pensé, pero las imágenes de su muerte, junto con la de mi madre llegaron al instante a mi cabeza, recordándome que no los vería de nuevo, respiré profundo, y conseguí la calma

Si sigo así, definitivamente tendré que cambiarme el apellido.

Y con otra sonrisa salí del lugar, mirando por última vez al testigo de todos nuestros encuentros cuyas hojas se encontraban marchitas, y su tallo desnudo ante el frío que rondaba por los aires, sonreí, y recordé con gracia la vez que la vi allí sentada con semblante triste, y por culpa del cara rajada y del solo hecho de recordarlo la sangre explotó en mis venas, y deseé que Voldemort hubiese acabado con él. Pero las cosas fueron totalmente lo contrario. Decidí olvidar los acontecimientos del año anterior y empecé mi marcha hacia mi sala común, en el pasillo observé una copiosa cantidad de alumnos hablando y riendo en la entrada del castillo, me paré allí y la observé hablando animadamente con unas chicas de su curso la miré, y supe que lo nuestro era una locura, por mi part, ya no había nada que me impedía estar a su lado pero por su parte… habían muchas cosas que se interponían, además de eso no la había conquistado… no aún. Suspiré, y con una última mirada me fui del lugar, hasta que alguien me detuvo, unos brazos se lanzaron sobre mi cuello reconocí ese olor, algo detestable para mí.

¡Draco!...- exclamó - ¿Me vas a invitar a salir hoy?

Pansy¿acaso no entendiste que no te quiero cerca? – le pregunté, en la mañana me miraba con odio, y estaba feliz así, pero ¿ahora que pasaba?

Sí, pero sabes que te amo, y no te dejaré ir tan fácil – si antes pensé que nada nos separaría, pues en aquel instante me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

¡Pansy!... ¡escúchame!..

¡Hay no me regañes! – me interrumpió – Anda, ven, vamos a salir, no vamos a ir tu y yo, solos, va todo slytherin¡Draco! – miré hacia la pelirroja, luego al pasillo el cual estaba a punto de recorrer si no fuese por la presencia de la morena, quería estar cerca de Ginny aunque sea literalmente.

¡Esta bien! – obviamente no iba a estar con ellos, sino que seguiría a la chica sin que esta se diera cuenta nada perdía, al menos que un hermano celópata me encontrara, cosa que no sucedió… Pansy chilló de alegría, y ambos nos encaminamos hacia la entrada del castillo. Un grupo se encontraba en un costado miré a Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, su novia Millicent, y otra chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, nos acercamos Millicent nos miró sonreída.

¿Volvieron? – preguntó

No…- me aceleré a responder, Pansy iba a decir otra cosa que no era cierto, y conociendo a los chismosos de slytherin capas divagarían cosas que no son…

Nos encaminamos al pueblito, logré sacarme a Pansy de encima sabía que uno de los temas que la hastiaba era el quiddicht, y era específicamente de eso que estábamos hablando. Los muchachos querían ir primero a Zonko, y quedamos en encontrarnos con las chicas en las tres escobas yo aproveché la oportunidad de escaparme y buscar a cierta pelirroja con la mirada, la encontré en una joyería cuya dueña era amiga de mi madre cuando estaba viva sonreí, y no perdí tiempo entré, me hice el loco y empecé a mirar varias cosas sin prestarle mucha atención a la pelirroja, pero supe que me había visto.

¿No ique tenía muchos deberes que hacer señor Malfoy? – escuché su voz que iba dirigida hacia mi, me volteé e hice como si ella no fuera alguien importante, sonreí al sentir un pequeño golpe en mi brazo - ¡no me ignores tonto! – exclamó algo molesta, yo la miré sonreído - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine con Pansy…- dije intencionalmente para ver que reacción tenía la pelirroja

¡Ah!... ya veo… bueno… me marcho… adiós…- dijo entre balbuceos

… y con unos amigos…- continué, ella se detuvo y me miró, yo continuaba con mi sonrisa ella como que se molestó por ese hecho – ¿venías por el regalo de Granger? – ella asintió

No se que comprarle, no quiero regalarle un libro porque estoy segura de que se leyó todos los libros existentes… pero… no se…

Si quieres te acompaño…- dije, ella sonrió complacida

Esta bien…- asintió

Caminamos juntos mientras que varias miradas chismosas se fijaban en nosotros, fuimos a diferentes lugares buscando el regalo perfecto para la castaña hasta que al final, conseguimos un anillo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja uno sencillo pero hermoso, y en ese instante supe que le gustaban los anillos, detalle que no conocía.

Nos separamos, ya que íbamos a regresar al castillo y ella se marchaba con su hermano, la miré alejarse de mi la comadreja la miraba ceñudo y desde varias leguas de distancia pude percibir que el pelirrojo la estaba regañando, alzaba sus brazos como loco, mientras que ella trataba de hablar pero no la dejaba, cuando estuve a punto de acercarme para darle frente una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, volteé y vi a Pansy

¿Dónde estabas Draco? – me preguntó

Comprando algunas cosas…- respondí, y volví a mirar el lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la discusión, pero el grupo ya se había marchado traté de buscarlos pero Pansy me lo impidió nuevamente

No observo bolsas…- dijo

Pansy, debo irme…- dije, me solté de ella como pude, y con grandes zancadas huí de su presencia, divisé dos cabezas roja mucho más adelante que yo esta vez la sangre sucia hablaba con el pelirrojo, miré a Ginny que miraba al piso al parecer, el idiota me vio con ella.

Llegué al castillo, traté de acercarme a ella pero no lo vi oportuno, no quería causarle problemas vi como ella subía las escaleras hacía la entrada de su sala con rapidez, también observé al pelirrojo ir tras ella mientras gritaba que se detuviera, juro que iba a intervenir, pero parecía que aquel no era mi día…

Draco, hoy tenemos una fiesta…- me indicó Blaise – Necesitamos que nos ayudes con unas cosas…

Ahora no Blaise – volteé hacia donde estaban los pelirrojos, pero me di cuenta de que ya habían entrado a la sala – ¡Maldición!

¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Blaise extrañado por mi exclamación – nada – indiqué

Bueno, vamos, tenemos que conjurar varios hechizos que tu te sabes a la perfección, recuerda que aún no los aprendo

Esta bien…- acepté algo molesto. Nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras, entramos a la sala y varias personas alegres estaban aglomeradas en ella, las chicas me miraron descaradamente pero no estaba de humor para soportar sus coqueteos.

Hola Draco…- me saludó una, cuyo nombre había olvidado, pero no su cama

Hola – respondí cortante

¿no estas de humor? – me preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mi, yo la aparté

No…

Entonces llámame cuando regrese…- me picó un ojo y se marchó a lanzarse en los brazos de otro idiota.

Perra…- la insulté, odiaba a las tipas de su calaña, pero debía admitir que entretenían mucho dejé de pensar en ella, ya que mi mente no se podía despegar de cierta pelirroja, no sabía que estaría pasando entre ella y su hermano en aquellos momentos y debo admitir que me preocupaba, esa torpe comadreja no pensaba en nada, un cegato cualquiera.

La fiesta transcurrió, y mientras las personas bailaban en la pista yo bebía, estaba recostado en una columna mirando a un punto vacío mientras que con mi mano movía el pequeño vaso de vidrio, los hielos chocaban dentro de él provocando un pequeño sonido que acompañaba a la música que se oía por todo lo alto,(n/a: se lo imaginan?...así recostado en la columna…q bello!) Chasqueé la lengua hastiado de estar allí, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación puse un hechizo para que la música no se escuchara…

Paz… por fin paz, me senté en la cama aún con el vaso en mis manos, me tomé un trago mientras que mi mente viajaba nuevamente, recordé lo emocionante que fue aquel instante en la mañana cuando nos besamos, reviví cada movimiento, cada beso, cada pequeña caricia, un suspiro que no fue planeado salió de mi boca logrando impresionarme, me tiré en la cama con una sonrisa en mi boca, era tan hermosa, tan sencilla, tan natural, su sonrisa era encantadora, su mirada penetrante, y a la vez espeluznante¡Merlín! Toda ella es algo adorable, apetecible, increíble…

Con esos pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza, me quedé dormido, y no se vayan a sorprender, soñé con ella….

**Bueno chips hasta aquí… espero que les haya gustado, cuídense…**

**Gracias a…:**

**Ginny Malfoy: me agrada q te haya gustado, besos a ti tbm**

**Florentina: todos tienen un malvado dentro… jajajajaja…. Pero ya te traje el beso… muchas gracias por tu post.. cuidate…**

**D: Hoola, te confieso que me encanta tu nick, muy original… Gracias por tu observación, aunque me gustaría saber tu nombre si no hay molestia… XD… Muchos besitos, y sigue leyendo…**

**Sara Lunatica Black, a-grench, Hecmary Gil, Verons, y a mi gran amiga Nae… XD…. Cuídense todas, besos…**


	4. La agresión de Ron

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

**Hola chicas¡¡… disculpen por tardar siglos, aquí les traigo el cap… Espero que les guste… muchos besos….**

** "La agresión"**

Me levanté temprano, la cabeza me dolía un poco por las bebidas del la noche anterior, me desnudé para entrar al baño y darme una ducha, el agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo, quitando toda clase de inmundicias, limpiando gran parte de mi dermis, mojando mi cuerpo, pero no lograba limpiar mi pensamiento, no lograba sacármela de la cabeza, luego de varios minutos me salí, me miré en el espejo, mi reflejo me observó, tomé una toalla y me la enredé en la cintura, salí del baño, me vestí, decidido a buscarla y preguntarle que había pasado ayer, me rocié la colonia, y salí de mi habitación, la sala estaba desierta, me imaginé que la fiesta había durado hasta el amanecer, el lunes todos se irían a sus hogares, y yo estaba dentro de esas personas, no quería pasar la navidad solo, sin ninguna clase de compañía, más que los elfos y el servicio, me desanimé un poco, y con estos pensamientos llegué al comedor, la mesa de Griffyndor estaba llena, busqué una cabeza pelirroja, encontré una, pero me faltaba otra, me mantuve de pie, buscándola, pero no la encontré, supuse que estaría en el manzano, así que salí del lugar, y me dirigí hacia el jardín oeste, me asomé por el balcón, y no la ví, aquello me extrañó. Recuerdo que la busqué por todas partes sin éxito alguno, quizás se encontraba en la sala común, me dirigí hacia el gran comedor, para ver si había ido a desayunar, y en el camino me encontré a Granger, iba distraída leyendo algo, pasó al lado mío sin percatarse de mi presencia, quería llamarla y preguntarle si había visto a la pelirroja.

Una pelea interna se libraba en mi interior, iba o no iba…. Me decidí, mis ganas de saber de ella me invadían por dentro, me acerqué casi corriendo porque me llevaba ventaja, y le toqué el hombro, ella se volteó y se sorprendió al verme.

¡Malfoy!

Granger… yo… ¿has visto a Ginevra? – la chica encaró una ceja

Malfoy, un concejo, no la busques más…

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté si entender su "concejo". Ella me miraba seria, y pude percibir que no bromeaba, algo había pasado, y tenía que averiguar - ¿Qué…que… paso?

Le estás trayendo problemas…- me dijo con cierta nostalgia en su voz ¿acaso aprobaba nuestra amistad?

¿de que hablas? – volví a preguntar

Ron…- pero no pudo continuar, por el pasillo se oyeron voces, Luna apareció, nos miró y susurró

¡¡Ahí viene Ron! – yo la miré

Será mejor que te vayas…

No soy un cobarde si es lo que piensas…

Créeme a Ginny no le gustará si hay una pelea entre su hermano y tú – me dijo, yo miré a Luna que estaba medio desesperada, las voces se aproximaban – vete...- me dijo, yo la miré y me largué del sitio, sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, la ansiedad me mataba por dentro, si ese maldito le había echo algo… juré que lo haría pagar.

Llegué a mi sala común, molesto por la actitud infantil de todos en ese maldito colegio, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, al llegar pateé la puerta, estaba airoso contra la ¡¡comadreja de mierda!... me quité el sobretodo negro, y me senté al borde de la cama, a punto de colapsar, estuve meditando por largo rato, luego me quedé dormido….

La luz del atardecer se colaba por mi ventana, lentamente abrí los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados, me senté en la cama, mirando al horizonte cuyos colores sufrían una perfecta transformación, miré el reloj, era las seis de la tarde, suspiré, la nieve caía copiosamente, el frío era invernal, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura, me levanté, sentí el hielo calar por mi piel, pero no le presté atención, me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo, y con mis manos me refresqué la cara, apoyé mi peso a cada lado del lavado, sobre mis manos, me miré en el espejo, las gotas caían de mi rostro.

Y allí estaba de nuevo… ella…. ella… se presentaba cada vez a mi mente, sin dejarme un momento de respiro, pero era una paradoja, pensar en ella me encantaba, y a la vez me torturaba, tomé la toalla negra y me la pasé por la cara, suspiré, tenía que bajar, a ver si la encontraba.

Así lo hice, empecé su búsqueda, primero por el comedor, supuse que no estaría en el manzano, por el frío que hacía, torre de astronomía, nada, mazmorras, nada, séptimo piso, nada, quinto piso, nada, sala de los menester, nada, nada…nada… un bufido se escuchó en el pasillo, era mío, no sabía en donde mas buscar, incluso pasé por el baño de prefectos, y el de Myrtle, pero nada, ni rastros de ella, continué mi recorrido por los pasillos a ver si se me presentaba otro lugar al cual no había acudido, y con regocijo me di cuenta de que no había pasado por la biblioteca, miré mi reloj, eran las ocho con treinta, suspiré, aquel era el último que me faltaba, además de su sala común, pero no tenía acceso a ésta. Entré al sitio que se encontraba en penumbras, caminé por entre los estantes a ver si distinguía vida entre ellos, y finalmente me di cuenta de que rayos de luz salían desde el final de pasillo, apuré la marcha esperando que fuera ella, y sin hacer el menor ruido para que huyera, (si eso era lo que hacía), me asomé, efectivamente era ella, sonreí, mientras que trataba de calmar los ruidosos latidos de mi corazón, y cuando se calmaron un poco, hice mi aparición, ella sintió los pasos, y algo asustada me miró, se levantó de repente, como temiendo que la mirara, se volteó dándome la espalda, me di cuenta de que su cabello no caía alegremente sobre su espalda como solía dejarlo, sino que estaba atado a una cola, y caía sobre su cuello, mientras que su flequillo estaba hacia el mismo lado, como tapando algo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó evitando mi mirada, yo fruncí el ceño – de todos modos ya me voy…- recogió sus cosas, y cuando emprendió camino con la cabeza gacha, desperté y la detuve. La tomé por el brazo, prohibiéndole el paso, ella no me miró sino que volteó hacia el lado contrario de donde me hallaba

Ginevra… ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté, ella continuó sin mirarme, por lo cual opté por ponerme delante de ella, mientras que tomaba ligeramente entre mis manos su mentón, atraje su rostro para verla mejor, corrí el manto rojo que cubría su mejilla derecha, ella no me miraba, eché el cabello para atrás y allí pude ver lo que tanto se esmeraba en esconder, una marca, cerca de su ojo derecho, en el pómulo, estaba completamente rojo, e hinchado, una llama de ira corrió por mi interior, ya entendía, entendí las palabras de Granger en aquel momento, su concejo, y el drama de que la comadreja no me viera, entendí todo. Pasé mi dedo pulgar por la zona afectada con cuidado, fue más que todo una caricia, ella me miró.

No…

¿Quién lo hizo? – pregunté molesto, ella se alejó de mi, y recogió sus cosas las cuales yo había echo a un lado, sabía que había sido él, pero quería certificarme.

Draco…

¿Fue él? – la interrumpí nuevamente.

Es mejor que no nos veamos más…- me dijo, mi corazón se partió en pedazos incontables, la miré con detenimiento, ella no me miraba, no a los ojos.

¿Por qué lo hizo? – volví a interrogar, obviando su comentario

¡¡No importa si fue él!... el problema es que… no puedo verte más…- agregó con sorna

A mi nadie me prohíbe nada, ¡y menos el idiota que llamas hermano! – exploté, observé como ella empezó a sollozar, y las lágrimas pronto se asomaron por sus ojos mar, los cuales, sin poder contenerlas, las dejaron libres…

Rabia, ira, molestia, amor, ganas de abrazarla, sentimientos encontrados en un solos ser, me acerqué a ella, y la atraje hacia mi, sintiéndome culpable de lo sucedido.

Se va a arrepentir por hacerte eso…- dije, ella alejó su rostro de mi pecho y me miró

Draco… por favor, no hagas nada… te lo suplico

¡¡¡Por Merlín Ginevra! ¡¡ Mira lo que te hizo! – ella miró al suelo, y una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios.

Después de todo es mi hermano mayor…

¡No me interesa que demonios sea!... jamás debió tocarte… ¿por esto huías? – pregunté, ella asintió – vamos, salgamos de aquí

¡No!...- me interrumpió ella, yo la miré con ceño – no… Draco, es en serio… no… no puedo.

¿de que hablas?

No puedo…- volvió a repetir

Ginny… ¿pretendes huir de mí todo el año?

Draco… entiende por favor…

¡¡¿Qué quieres que entienda!...- ella soltó un respingo de ira, mientras que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

¡¡¡Que no te puedo ver más! – gritó, luego suspiró, miró a otro lado, y se secó las lágrimas – me tengo que ir…- dijo, tomó sus cosas, y pasó por mi lado, pero yo la detuve nuevamente, la acorralé contra un estante, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, mientras que nuestros alientos se mezclaron, ella me miró con sorpresa, pude notar como sus mejillas se incendiaron.

No me dejas otra opción – dije, pegué mi cuerpo un poco más contra el de ella, y acerqué mis labios tocando los de ella, la besé, sí, la besé, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Si desde el día anterior tenía nuevas ganas de besar sus labios, de que su néctar sea derramado en mis labios, la añoraba, la necesitaba, la adoraba. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras que yo dejaba la pared para apoyar mis manos en su cintura, apretándola más contra mí, sentí su suspiro contra mi boca, sencillamente no podía controlar lo que sentía, se me escapó de las manos. Ese sentimiento escurridizo me atormentaba día y noche, a duras penas, lo controlaba, pero aquel día… sencillamente, el vaso se derramó.


	5. ¿Jamás has jugado a la Seducción?

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

**Hola chicas¡¡… lamento atrasarme… acabo de comenzar en el cole.. mañana y tarde… Entiendan plis!.. gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios! Besos**

** "¿Jamás has jugado a la Seducción?"**

En ese beso le expresé la serie de sentimientos que surcaban mi alma, castigándome día y noche, torturándome, sabía que mi verdugo era ella, conocía mi pecado, ese furtivo color pasión inundaba mis pensamientos, su aroma despertaban mi sentido del olfato, su presencia impactaba mi alma, no lo quería aceptar, después de todo, soy un Slytherin, rastros de orgullo trazaban su camino por mis venas, librando una batalla interna, ella…

Besar sus labios, dulce cielo que abre sus puertas a este demonio, cuyo destino ya estaba descrito, y yo sin saber que me esperaba, la besaba, olvidando la relatividad del tiempo, olvidando mi vida que estaba tendida ante ella, olvidando el lugar de ese encuentro, dichoso por ser testigo del encuentro de dos corazones furtivos, entregados al amor…

-Lo se, suena extraño ponerlo de esta manera, o decir, Draco Malfoy está enamorado, lo se, es extraño, después de años y años de odio derramado por los castillos del colegio, todavía me parece extraño, y cuando pasando esta historia a letras, recuerdo todos los momentos vividos, y soñados me impresiono de mi mismo, pero la recuerdo, y aún la veo, tan perfecta, tan ella, las ganas salen de mi interior… pero continuemos…

Ella acariciaba mi nuca, mientras enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, solo con esa simple caricia sentía mi piel arder, ¡¡Merlín! Estaba loco. El momento fue aplacado por unos pasos en la biblioteca, ambos nos separamos, ella estaba más roja que de costumbre, pero no tuve tiempo de analizarla, volteamos, yo no la soltaba aún.

-¡¡¡Ginny! ¿Estas aquí? – Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y me miró - ¡Ron! – Exclamó horrorizada – tengo que irme - trató de soltarse de mi, pero yo no la dejaba ir, me miró

Déjame hablar con él…- dije

¿Estas loco?... te matará – dijo asustada – Draco… olvídalo, esto… no puede ser… - se soltó de mi, tomó sus cosas y salió al encuentro de su hermano, yo me quedé allí, estático, mirando al estante, pude escuchar su voz

¿Qué quieres Ron? – le preguntó con voz cansina

¿Qué hacías? – interrogó con voz amenazante

¿Qué se puede hacer en una biblioteca? – dijo irónicamente – además de huir de ti – hubo un instante de silencio.

Recuerda de lo que hablamos ayer…- recordó, yo presté atención a las palabras del hombre más inútil del planeta.

Recuerda lo que te respondí – respondió altaneramente mi pelirroja

Escúchame Ginevra, no quiero…

Ron… ¿no te parece suficiente?.. ¡déjame en paz quieres!

Te espero en el comedor – dijo, y sentí sus pasos marchándose.

No me gusta comportarme como un cobarde…- dije saliendo de mi escondite, ella estaba parada mirando a la puerta

Es mejor así…

Ginny… tú… ¿quieres dejar de verme? – pregunté, anhelaba saber su respuesta, aunque en el fondo la sabía

Es…

¡No me vengas con que es lo mejor! – la interrumpí, la volteé, quería ver su rostro, quería conocer la respuesta por medio de sus ojos, lágrimas salieron de ellos al encontrarse con los míos.

No quiero regresar a mi sala – me indicó con semblante compungido – ni tampoco ver la cara de Ron…- continuó

Entonces, vámonos de aquí – le dije, tomé su mano, la llevaría a mi sala común, nadie estaría allí, no a la hora de la cena, caminamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a las mazmorras, ella me sujetó la mano con fuerza, yo volteé a verla - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté mirándola

Nos… van a ver…- yo sonreí

Tranquila, conozco a los de mi sala, todos deben estar en el gran comedor – dije la clave, y entramos, ella un poco temerosa, pero se tranquilizó cuando comprobó que tenía razón. Subimos por las escaleras de prefectos, hasta llegar a mi habitación, le abrí la puerta, ella entró – siéntate – le ofrecí señalando la cama, Ginny, mirando los costados de mi habitación algo curiosa obedeció. Mientras que yo entraba al baño, buscando alguna crema para su golpe, y de solo haberlo pensado, la furia creció en mi interior, conseguí la crema que mi madre me había mandado por si tenía algún accidente, salí del baño, con la pomada en la mano, me acerqué a ella, y me agaché quedando a su altura, ella me miró con esos tiernos, sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, abrí la tapa, y esparcí un poco del contenido en mis dedos, y acerqué mi mano hasta la herida, ella se echó para atrás en un acto de miedo, yo la miré y no pude evitar sonreír – tranquila…- le dije, toqué con mis manos y empecé a esparcir la crema, con cautela, y aunque no quería causarle sufrimiento, noté que se cara estaba contraída en una expresión de dolor.

Gracias…- susurró cuando hube terminado

De nada…- dije parándome para llevar la crema a su lugar, me lavé las manos, y cuando salí la observé mirando por la ventana, me quedé varios segundos mirándola, admirando su belleza compleja y a la vez idílica, una belleza tan sólo digna de ella, cual diosa, dejada en este mundo, entre los mortales que no merecen una presencia así.

Hoy hay luna llena…- anunció, y en realidad no me había dado cuenta, yo me acerqué por detrás, muy cerca debo decir, adosé mi cabeza hacia su cuello, rozando mi nariz contra su piel, sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció, aspiré su aroma, rica flores silvestres esparcidos por esa anatomía anacarada, llena de hermosas pecas.

No lo había notado- dije en su oído, con un susurro.

Deberías prestar atención a las cosas que tienes a tu alrededor…- me dijo acercando su rostro al mío y aún de espaldas a mi

Solo tengo ojos para una cosa…- dije mirando su boca.

¿Qué…?- me preguntó en un leve susurro y con la voz entrecortada

Tú – admití tomando su boca entre la mía, ella entrelazó su brazo sobre mi cuello mientras que yo puse mi mano en su estómago acercándola a mí.

Nuevamente todo en mi interior explotó con solo tenerla cerca, era suficiente para que mi organismo se volviera loco, esa mujer me estaba matando jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así, nunca, ella despertó cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenían cabida dentro de mi, pero el momento mágico no duró mucho ella se separó de mi soltó mi mano se su vientre y se alejó.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté confundido, ella no me miraba

Esto… no puede seguir así…- dijo – Draco, nos estamos haciendo daño, tu y yo sabemos que esto es imposible.

Nada es imposible…- aclaré

No entiendes…- tomó su bolso y se acercó a la puerta, yo salí corriendo y la cerré, impidiéndole alguna salida

Escucha Ginny, ya te lo dije – le hablé al oído – no me importa lo que diga tu hermano.

Déjame ir…- imploró

No te vayas… quédate conmigo…- supliqué con delirio y angustia, no quería que esa llama de pasión y esa temperatura tan agradable se esfumaran con su ida

¿para qué? – preguntó volteándose - ¿para hacernos más daño?... pronto tú te irás yo me quedaré aquí ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

No me importa el futuro, me importa el presente – le dije, mis manos la acorralaban mientras que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca del otro - ¿sabes?.. No pareces la Ginny que todos hablan…- ella frunció el ceño

¿de que hablas? – preguntó

La chica osada, creativa, feliz, que solo obedece a sus instintos, a su corazón… - ella me miró, pude notar cierto brillo de tristeza invadir esos ojos mar, las palabras le habían llegado, lo sabía.

Desde que conocí a Harry, me propuse una meta me comprometí a graduarme con él. Muchas cosas cambiaron Draco, no soy tan osada como crees, solo que necesitaba que Harry se fijara un poco más en mi…

No es cierto…- negué – como te dije hace un mes, te he observado, veía tu sonrisa por los pasillos iluminando con luz propia con una naturaleza digna solo de ti, con una dulzura que nació contigo se, que tu eres esa chica, fuiste esa chica y serás esa chica, quizás pienses que cambiaste por Potter pero… ¿sabes lo que creo? Que saliste de tu capullo… - no se de donde salieron esas palabras, no se como pude pronunciarlas la verdad no lo se, pero lo que sí se es que ella lo entendió y ese antiguo brillo que había desaparecido, nació de nuevo – aquel día, me di cuenta de que no eras la misma por esa razón te seguí tenía curiosidad, necesitaba saber porque esa llama se había extinto supe que había sido por él y jamás en mi vida tuve tantas ganas de partirle la cara a alguien – Ginny sonrió

Jamás pensé que tendrías la razón…- me dijo con una sonrisa irónica, yo encaré una ceja.

Creía que yo era el sarcástico…

El alumno supera al maestro…- se limitó a decir – dime algo, señor psicólogo… ¿desde hace cuánto me observas? – me sonrojé, lo admito, yo y mi gran bocota no se porque demonios dije que la había estado observando pero lo echo, echo estaba.

No te observo…- dije apartando mis brazos de la pared

¡Ah!..¡claro!... Draco, me has dicho mil veces que me has observado

Pues…- tatareé – no de la manera que crees

Ah… ¿no?... ¿se puede saber entonces porque me besaste? En la biblioteca y ahora – me preguntó con un tono un poco… seductor...

En la biblioteca para que no te fueras…

Hay muchas formas de prohibir que alguien se vaya, pero está bien, esa puede ser una excusa pero y ahora ¿Por qué me besaste? – ok, soy malo mintiendo, por lo menos al frente de ella. Medité por un momento la situación buscando una buena, pero muy buena excusa – no me estás respondiendo – me apuró yo la miré ceñudo

Por nada en especial…- dije, le di la espalda no quería delatarme tanto.

Te tengo otra pregunta…

¿Cuál? – pregunté algo interesado mirando la luna

Más que todo… bueno, no es una pregunta exactamente, sí, pero no…

¿puedes dejar los rodeos?

Ok… no te alteres… Cierra los ojos – me dijo con una sonrisa, yo fruncí el ceño, me volteé para mirarla

¿Qué? – pregunté

Que cierres los ojos…- volvió a repetir, yo un poco vacilante lo hice – Bien, a continuación apagaré las luces…- yo abrí los ojos – ¡Draco no hagas trampa! – exclamó yo volví a mi labor anterior intrigado por el juego de la pelirroja, sentí que las luces se redujeron la oscuridad se sentía en la habitación, estaba nervioso – puedes sentarte – me dijo por su voz pude notar que estaba disfrutando del el momento. Yo tomé asiento en el marco de la ventana, coloqué mis codos sobre mis rodillas mientras que frotaban mis manos, sentía como éstas sudaban, estaba intrigado, ella era la única que me ponía así y todavía lo es – estas tenso – me dijo, sentí que su voz se acercaba y todo mi interior sufría una lucha interna, de que órganos eran más fuertes que los demás creo que ninguno ganó.

No me gusta estar así – admití

¿Cómo así? – sentí su voz en mi oído, su respiración chocar con mi cuello y su nariz rozar con el anteriormente mencionado. Sus manos tocaron las mías, separándolas – no abras tus ojos – me dijo, sentí como se colocaba entre mis piernas (no piensen mal), yo me erguí en mi asiento, sentí su respiración chocar contra mi cara

¿Qué haces? – pregunté en un susurro

¿Jamás has jugado a la "seducción"? – mi corazón casi estalla cuando dijo eso sentí sus manos acariciar mi cuello, me estaba muriendo allí sentado.


	6. El Recuerdo de lo que no Fue

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

**Hola chicas¡¡… lamento atrasarme… no tenia Internet y bueno aquí en Venezuela estábamos de votaciones para el nuevo presi… Pero no hay novedades..¬¬… sigues Chavez… jejeje Bueno aquí les dejo el trozo, disfrútenlo… Las quiero!**

** "El Recuerdo de lo que no fue…"**

Seducción, definida vulgarmente como la mejor manera de atraer o persuadir a una persona, pero el caso era que yo ya estaba como un bobo a sus pies mi corazón estaba completamente atraído por ella, ella me manipulaba a su antojo, y definitivamente esa situación hacía que mi locura aumentara incontrolablemente lo sabía, era peligroso pero el peligro no tiene tanto efecto en mi como ella logra tenerlo para mi era endemoniadamente adictivo estar a su lado, probar sus labios mientras que un nuevo sentimiento surcaba mi alma ganas de tenerla mas cerca más, más…

No…- negué finalmente

Siempre hay una primera vez…- dijo alzando mi cabeza para alcanzar la suya observé sus ojos en la oscuridad ese mar de colores me devolvían la mirada con picardía, yo no entendí hasta que sus labios se posaron en los míos y contra ellos dijo - ¿hasta donde eres capas de llegar Draco Malfoy? – esa pregunta me llegó hasta el fondo, ¿hasta donde era capas de llegar? en realidad me pareció una muy buena interrogante y aunque no lo crean no sabía mis propios límites solo conocía que era ella la que me movía hacia delante, atrás, y diversos lugares. Casi muero cuando su lengua chocó contra la mía mis sentidos explotaron mientras que una química perfecta nos unía yo me puse de pie necesitaba sentirla más, mi exageración era en un grado máximo de superioridad pero era de esa forma que la necesitaba. Sentí su gemido cuando la acerqué a mi cuerpo definitivamente ya estaba completamente fuera de juicio.

No me detengas por favor…- supliqué besando su cuello – te necesito…- no se como salieron esas palabras de mi boca yo era un machista jamás me importó el hecho de que una chica se entregara por amor o por cariño (cosa extraña porque casi ninguna lo hacía por eso), lo admito, y quizás suene un poco desconsiderado o altanero pero no se sorprendan soy así y aunque trate de cambiarlo ese espíritu jamás se esfumará de mi interior.

Tenía una fama en el colegio lo se, un don Juan cualquiera pero digamos que las mismas mujeres hacen a los hombres de esa manera y bueno todas las mujeres casi todas, para que las que lean esto no se molesten, son chismosas y Pansy no fue la excepción le contó a todas sus amigas nuestra intimidad, y las demás le contaron a sus amigas y así sucesivamente. ¿Cómo lo supe? Aparte que ellas mismas me decían las miradas descaradas que me echaban expresaban todo. Yo solo les sonreía, ya saben, todos los hombres somos así si alguien nos mira o nos sonrojamos, cosa que yo nunca hice hasta que conocí a cierta señorita, o simplemente le dedicamos una sonrisa de suficiencia cosa que hacía con frecuencia claro, también influía el echo de que me gustara y si era de esa manera la cortejaba hasta conseguir lo que ella y yo queríamos.

Se supone que es seducción Draco…- me dijo entre jadeos

Ahora es mi juego… - dejé de besar su cuello y la miré, la oscuridad por lo menos me permitía apreciar el brillo de ese océano infinito de pasión dispuesto solo para mi. Me acerqué a sus labios, jugué con ellos y luego deposité un fogoso beso cada segundo que pasaba parecía que el salvajismo nos iba poseyendo las velocidades de nuestros corazones iban de una manera precipitada, nuestras bocas estaban extasiadas. De repente ella me empujó acorralándome contra la pared, no se como definir los sentimientos que abarcaban mi alma en aquel momento, sencillamente no podía. Yo la elevé a varios centímetros del suelo y avancé hacia la cama con ella en brazos……

Momentos…

Lejanos, inverosímiles, extraños… Siempre queremos uno necesitamos uno ya sea para demostrar amor, cariño, afecto, odio, desencanto, valentía. Nos reprochamos por no haberlo utilizado bien por haberlo pasado por alto. Es un gran factor modificante del ser humano, algunas veces nos preguntamos que giro hubiese tomado nuestras vidas si hubiésemos realizado esa acción que nuestro corazón nos indicaba que debía ser echa en aquel preciso momento, y que por miedo no fue efectuada, quizás todo hubiese sido distinto pero créanme cuando les digo que no es fácil hacer lo que nuestro corazones nos dicta, queremos hacer muchas cosas, ser protagonistas de acciones extraordinarias e incluso nuestra mente maquina como sería el abucheo de la gente o de esa persona especial a la que realmente quieres impresionar así es, por que es a solo una persona a la cual quieres conmover y aunque el subconsciente nos trate de convencer que es a nosotros mismos que queremos enternecer, en el fondo de ese recóndito y vasto espacio que es el alma, sabemos y conocemos el significado de la verdad.

¿Cuantas veces nos negamos la verdad? Es algo irrelevante que esta al frente de nuestras narices y aún así la pasamos por alto, tratando de convencernos de que ese sentimiento que nos mueve el piso es solo algo pasajero, no crean que hablo sin saber si quiera el tema que estoy tocando, no para nada, lo se perfectamente se cuando vives las cosas en carne propia si quieres puedes aprender de esos errores pero si eres alguien terco como yo solo resígnate… a ser un cero a la izquierda, un ser sin brillo alguno ante sus ojos, solo en ciertas ocasiones en las cuales dejaba de ser un fantasma…

La llevaba a la cama, nuestros cuerpo chocaron al caer sentí su aroma, me encontraba llorando en mi interior la tenía entre mis brazos pero la realidad algunas veces nos golpea sin siquiera esperarlo…

La besaba con toda la ternura que conocía, como nunca traté a una chica, y como jamás la trataré dejé su boca para escrutar su cuello, un mar de sensaciones explotaron en mi interior no podía con aquello y quería mas, no quería que ese preciso momento desapareciera jamás, nunca.

Ella acariciaba mi nuca y yo contento besaba su cuello dejando leves marcas de locura que solo su cuello me hacía expresar. Ella revolvía mi cabello y allí fue cuando sentí que sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla besándola, jamás sentí lo que en aquel instante es increíble lo que los sueños pueden lograr.

Dra- Draco…

¿Um? – pregunté besando su boca

Yo… nun…- supe lo que me quería informar, y coloqué mi dedo índice en su boca, sellándola por completo.

¿Estas…segura? – ella solo asintió, yo continué – entonces déjate llevar…- volví a besar sus labios con la misma delicadeza de siempre, ella era mi muñeca de porcelana aunque sea solo en sueños.

Hoy, me levanté con amargura como siempre, ese sentimiento no es nuevo en mí deduje que era temprano dejé la cama desordenada con tal, a nadie le importaba si estaba ordenada y menos a mí. Salí de mi habitación, mis pies tocaron el suelo lúgubre del pasillo todo estaba oscuro digamos que no me gusta mucho la luz aunque con ella es diferente. Me dirigí al balcón, mi lugar favorito para escribir desde allí podía apreciar el mar los cuales me traían recuerdos a la mente vagos, pero frescos en mi memoria. Digamos que mi vida no es tan "llamativa" como antes, mis padres murieron y yo heredé todas sus propiedades incontables. En realidad solo me deshice de una, la mansión en la cual pasé mi adolescencia desde que salí de Howgarst un espíritu nuevo nació en mi he cambiado lo se y también puedo notarlo en la cara de mis enemigos cuando por casualidad nos encontramos en la calle y ahora que escribo esto, me parece increíble a lo que he llegado soy un ser solitario, sin ninguna clase de compañía mas que mi sombra y su recuerdo, pocas veces salgo de casa para comprar comida o ropa nueva que de veras necesito, me gradué de mendigamo, pero en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones bien merecidas por cierto, pero el aburrimiento me estaba carcomiendo. Entré a la gran biblioteca pero me encontré que ya había leído todos los libros y me dije… ¿Por qué no hacer uno? Y he aquí "El manzano de nuestros encuentros"… Pero no nos desviemos del tema, continuemos…

El sol cual rey imperioso se elevó por los cielos hasta la cima, sus rayos acariciaron a sus súbditos en un contacto perfecto. Yo abrí mis ojos, un cuerpo reposaba en mi torso desnudo, la miré y sonreí la noche anterior había sido la mejor de mis días el manto rojo caía por su espalda desnuda llena de pecas, las cuales fueron testigos de los besos que esparcí alrededor de su cuerpo la amé sí, pero de una forma implícita y en el final sabrán de qué hablo y a qué me refiero con esos términos.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan natural, tan ella, jamás en mi vida pensé tener algo así y solo en sueños fue realidad. Acaricié su espalda suave al tacto exquisita al sabor, me deleité mirándola, examinándola, y en realidad no se por cuanto tiempo permanecí así disfrutando de su presencia y compañía disfrutando de su aroma el cual ahora busco sin éxito alguno, grito su nombre mientras que solo un eco me responde, un eco vacío sin vida… es lo que ahora soy.

Ella se movió un poco entre mis brazos, yo sonreí.

Buenos días…- saludé

Um…- un jadeo sin sentido me saludó de vuelta

¿lo interpreto como un "hola"? – ella aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió – Creo que si…- continué, me acerqué y le besé en la mejilla, ella por fin abrió los ojos, ese firmamento color mar me miró yo me deleité en ese exquisito océano de amor.

¡¡AAh!! ¿Qué hora es?... ¿hoy nos vamos?...

A las tres…- recordé, como también recordé que esta navidad iría a la mansión, a pasar la navidad, solo, como siempre, cierta tristeza fue expresada en mis ojos, y mágicamente, ella la interpretó.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mirándome

Nada…- oculté - ¿vas a ir a tu casa?

Eso creo… siempre pasamos la navidad juntos, y mamá le mandó una carta a los chicos para pasarla en la madriguera – me informó, en aquel momento tuve envidia ellos eran una familia unida, feliz, carismática, mientras que yo cada día más me hundía en la soledad y desasosiego que expresaba cada pasillo oscuro de la mansión que siempre odié en toda mi vida, no me gustaba pasear por ella y recordar aquellos días difíciles de mi adolescencia problemas, gritos, llantos aún duele recordar y siento que las cicatrices del pasado aún no han sanado por completo duele, pero estoy resignado a pasar el resto de mi vida solo.

Me parece bien…- indiqué sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en mi rostro.

¿no soy tonta sabes?... ¿Qué pasa? – la miré, ella esperaba ansiosa una respuesta de mi parte, yo solo sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso, ella me separó – no me has dicho…- yo entorné los ojos

Es que… no, nada, es imposible…

"Nada es imposible" – dijo ella cuidándose de que sonara exactamente como yo, eso me causó gracia, y lo logró.

Ehm… pues… yo…. Pensé que quizás tú… podrías pasar la navidad conmigo…- lo dije tan rápido que ni yo mismo me entendí, ella solo me miró y una grandiosa sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

¡Acepto!

Claro, te entiendo, obviamente te ibas a nega… ¿Qué? – ella rió, y yo disfruté el instante

¡Que acepto tonto!

¿En serio? – pregunté como un niño

Sí – se enrolló la manta alrededor de su cuerpo y se levantó.

Pero… ¿y tu hermano?

Ahora eres tu el que no pareces tu!! – exclamó, tomó sus cosas e ingresó al baño, al cerrar la puerta, yo protesté

¡ya te he visto desnuda!

No seas abusivo Draco!! – escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta…

¿sabías que existe varita? – pregunté

¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!

¿Qué pasa si me atrevo?...- tomé la varita, y apunté al picaporte – alohomora!!! – entré al baño, ella me miraba con la boca abierta

Eres un atrevido, ¿sabías?

Sí, me lo habían dicho…- dije sonreído- pero tranquila solo me daré un baño…- ella me miró con cara de no creerme, yo solo reí me quité la sábana que tenía en la cintura observé que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo lo que me dio más gracia aún, había trabajado mucho por el cuerpo que ahora tengo ella me observaba casi con la boca abierta, mientras que yo ingresé a la ducha la gotas de agua cayeron por mi cuerpo y me sentí aliviado, pero necesitaba otra cosa, ella…

Esto esta muy solitario por aquí – dije tratando de que ella entendiera la indirecta. Ahora estoy acostumbrado a lo solitario uno se resigna después de que el tiempo te dice que no obtendrás lo que quieres cuando ya las cartas están echadas, me imagino mi futuro el cual es totalmente opuesto al que soñaba antes. Soy un hombre libre ahora, pero las cuentas del pasado no se borran con facilidad la vida pasa factura y con mis errores no tardó en llegar y heme aquí, tratando de pasar en estas líneas mi furia y el conjunto de sentimientos que estoy seguro algún día explotarán pero este es un buen medio de desahogo, en cada palabra que escribo descargo un poquito de cada sentimiento de cada lágrima botada, se que esto quizás nadie lo leerá, porque tampoco pretendo publicar esta pequeña historia la gente pensará que algo me posee. Ellos me ven diferente aunque mi semblante decaído jamás aumenta, no conocen esa faceta mía que es mi bendición y mi maldición que me mantiene en las sombras de un mundo que yo mismo creé y del cual, veo imposible una salida.


	7. La Propocisión!

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

**Hulaaaaa!!!... ¿Cómo estan?... Espero q bien!... Bueno hoy me agarraron de buen humor y como publique mi segundo fic en Fanfiction decidí dejarles un regalito en este… jeje…**

**Bueno les comento q mi nuevo fic en la web es el de Mi fruta prohibida eres tu Narcissa… Y es para las personas q les gusta probar las cosas diferentes, y como en este fic lo hice con demasiado amor… … eso suena tan gay…¬¬… **

**No pero es en serio, adoro escribir en el y tbm deseo compartirlo con ustedes, aún no lo termino pero esta adelantado… Muchos besos a todas y espero q se pasen por el y lo lean! Las amo…**

**Ah y se esta acercando el final…..**

"La proposición"

Mis ojos… ¿quieren saber acerca de ellos?... opacos, acepto que antes el brillo que despedían era frío, misterioso, con aires de superioridad, que ahora me doy cuenta que eran innecesarios, y completamente ridículos, un ser completamente distinto a lo que soy ahora, pero ella cambió todo. Es increíble, y a la vez penoso darse cuenta de los poderes de la mujer en un hombre, es absurdo pensar de ellas como un objeto que solo sirve para tus placeres sexuales, cuando es más que eso, y cuando la conocí me di cuenta de ello, para mi, ella es una imagen sagrada, un tesoro, cuyo conquistador quiero, anhelo, ser yo, ansío el momento en que me apunte con su dedo, y que una tierna sonrisa se asome por esos carnosos labios, a los cuales en mi sueño trato de ignorar, pero incluso en la realidad quiero tocar, sentir, y saborear.

¿Qué?.. ¿Qué estoy loco?...

Sí, y no saben lo loco que me trae esta mujer, no puedo dormir, sin soñar con ella, no puedo comer sin imaginármela a ella del otro lado de la mesa acompañándome en mi soledad. Cuanto quisiera que estas páginas fueran leídas por ella, transmitirle ese sentimiento que me surca el alma, que aún no cicatriza en mi cuerpo, no quiero caer, pero me doy cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde, estoy dentro de su trampa, y ella ni se digna en salvarme, se que mi locura va en límites incontables, lo se, y lo admito, pero cuando amen con tal intensidad, que el corazón quiera salir de su territorio para buscarla, o buscarlo, me entenderán, entenderán estas inciertas líneas que nunca serán conocidas, y que quizás ella jamás leerá.

La navidad, fecha en la cual las familias se reúnen en convivencia, para pasar unas semanas agradables, descansadas, y sobre todo con mucho amor, incontable como la nieve sobre el marchito pasto, incontable como el sentimiento que abarca mi alma y que me ahoga en este mar de soledad en el cual estoy sumergido, diferente a su mar, a ese océano infinito de amor, cuyas algas acariciaban mi piel dejando un delicioso fuego en ella, símbolo de la pasión derramada, distinto, en textura y temperatura, estoy más frío que de costumbre, solo su calor puede derretir y sacarme del lodo profundo en que estoy obstruido.

Y como decía en el principio, somos diferentes, lo se, ¿pero acaso polos opuestos no se atraen?

Tantas veces escuché esa frase, y la encontré sin sentido, miles de pensamientos se hallaban concentrados en ese popular refrán al cual aún yo no lograba entender, era mi enigma sin respuesta, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, y pude observar con cautela las personas que me rodean, y la miré, comprendí todo, los días pasaron y yo me fui sumergiendo en su trampa, exquisita, profunda, y endemoniadamente adictiva, no me quejo si es lo que piensan, caer en sus redes fue lo mejor que me puedo pasar en mi vida, ella logró hacer lo que ninguna chica hizo, lo que ninguna logró, dejó una marca en mi vida, quizás ahora no soy feliz, y la verdad es que no lo soy, pero, solo con verla, toda mi vida sonríe, como un niño cuando recién llega a un parque de diversiones mágico, así, tal cual luzco yo cuando la observo.

El paso del tiempo se detiene cuando la miro caminar, mi vida se va con ella, su voz me arrebata los sentimientos adheridos en mi alma, el amargo sabor de la soledad se convierte en un dulce néctar cuando indago en su mirar, traviesa, juguetona, tan ella, embriagadoramente especial, solo ella llena y satisface mis necesidades, que se resumen en una: Ginebra Weasley.

Quizás se pregunten si entró a la ducha conmigo… ahora sonrío, y antes de continuar, elevo mi vista, mirando el océano que se extiende en el horizonte, cuyo manto iluminante me ciega, pero no tanto como su belleza. Miro el movimiento transeúnte de las olas, el mágico sonido de su melodía, el dulce chapoteo de sus habitantes, me parece increíble lo idiota que me he vuelto últimamente, aquí, sentado en el escritorio de mi balcón, admirando la naturaleza frente a mi iris, buscando, escrutando en el espacio que me rodea, olfateándola a ella, pero todos mis intentos son fallidos, se que quizás estas metáforas mal elaboradas los aburra, pero mi intención no es divertir a nadie, no soy un bufón y nunca me a gustado la idea, y por eso es que no quiero publicar este relato, pero… les pido que entiendan este corazón desgarrado, mutilado por los efectos del amor, que me ha marcado, soy una de sus víctimas, creo que veo a cupido, (si es que existe), señalándome, mientras se destornilla de la risa con mi amargura, pero no se lo reprocho, me lo merezco, y también se que cuando termine esta pequeña historia pensarán que mi imaginación no tiene límites, pero les informo algo, el amor no es limitado, su combo es variado, y difícil de ignorar, y les recomiendo que no lo hagan….

Sí, le había pedido que se fuera conmigo, no me imaginaba caminando por los oscuros pasillos de mi mansión, mientras que los tormentosos ecos sonaban a mis espaldas, creo que se deben estar preguntando por que no me quedaba en el castillo, simple, detesto la navidad, detesto ver los pasillos coloridos, ver la sonrisa de la gente en la cara, cual hipócritas, detesto compartir algo que no siento hacia nadie, solo hacia ella, detesto ver sus sonrisas, por que yo no tengo una en mi cara, por esto odio la navidad, y prefiero internarme en la mansión con mi permanente compañera, soledad…

La ducha, fue reconfortante, lo admito, al final, ella accedió entrar conmigo, no se pudo resistir, y no se vayan a burlar por la expresión usada, pero es cierto… muchas desean tomar una ducha con Draco Malfoy, y lo que más me sorprende es que aún tenga a una manada de mujeres locas tras de mi, pobres ignorantes en busca de una aventura, yo no quiero aventuras, la quiero a ella.

¿Cuántas horas estuvimos en la ducha?... ni las conté, ya les dije que cuando estoy con ella el tiempo no importa, lo demás sobra, solo somos dos cuerpo con sed del otro, solo eso… pero, no todo dura para siempre, ella se tuvo que marchar y yo para mi pesar, la acompañé hasta la salida, y con un último beso, vi su rojiza cabellera perderse por las sombras del pasillo.

Me dirigí al gran comedor, ignorando por completo la que se iba a armar….

Mientras comía, observé las expresiones contentas en las miradas de la gente, miré ese extraño brillo el cual yo aún no entendía. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, el eco de varios pasos hicieron su música dentro del pasillo, yo me volteé para ver si era ella, y pude observarla hablando, con su hermano, bueno, él le hablaba, pero ella se hacía la desentendida, mientras algo molesta seguía su camino hacia la mesa, vi a Granger ir detrás de la comadreja, para calmarlo, mientras le echaba miradas resignadas a Potter, el cual no se inmiscuía en el asunto, cosa que agradecí. Pude escuchar algunas palabras de la boca de la comadreja…

Ginebra, no te entiendo, primero tu comportamiento extraño, al cual tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, y luego eso de que no deseas pasar la navidad con nosotros, en familia – mi pelirroja volteó encarando a su hermano, todo el comedor, tal chismosos estaban pendientes de la discusión, ella lo miraba con furia contenida, mientras que la comadreja esperaba una respuesta por parte de su hermana.

¿Dijiste familia? – una carcajada se oyó en el comedor, sarcástica, obviamente de ella – ¿familia?... ¿tu te involucras en esa palabra tan íntima?... ¿familia?... ¡¡ Por favor Ronald, no me hagas reír, tú no mereces ese título, te queda muy grande, y quieres saber algo… Me voy con Herm a pasar navidad, por que sencillamente no quiero verte la cara de idiota cada día que me levante, ya es suficiente que tenga que soportarte aquí en el colegio…. – tenían que ver la cara de ese hombre luego de las palabras de la pelirroja, sencillamente tenían que verlo, daba demasiada gracia, todos en el gran comedor estaban atentos a cada reacción, mientras que yo, estaba concentrado en ella, ósea que estas navidades las iba a pasar con ella, un rayo de esperanza iluminó mi camino, estaba contento, y aún más al notar el desconcierto de su hermano.

A mi madre no le va….

¡¡¡Mi madre!!!... eso es lo único que sabes decir, sacar a mi madre, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ella no es la culpable de tu estupidez diaria, no, eres tú. ¡¡Ya es hora de que dejes de comportarte como un niño, y que cada vez que alguien se meta contigo vayas a las faldas de mamá!! – varias carcajadas, se oyeron en el gran comedor- ¡¡Entiende que ya tengo 16 años!!! No, NO, soy una niña, y menos una que esta bajo tu mando – la muchacha molesta se acercó a la mesa, tomó una manzana roja y echando chispas salió del gran comedor, mientras que se hermano se encontraba rojo como un tomate soportando la humillación frente al colegio entero. Yo me levanté sagazmente, y me acerqué a él, le di una palmadita en el hombro, mientras que formé una sonrisa sarcástica, varios suspiros se escucharon en el salón, él me miró con furia, y yo endomingado, dije.

Weasley, el comedor no es un baño – el muchacho parecía que no se había percatado de que en sus pantalones corría un líquido amarillento, todos echaron a reír, incluso Potter, y a Granger se le hizo una sonrisa en la cara, le di otra palmadita en la espalda mientras él miraba aterrorizado sus pantalones – Yo pensaba que habías superado esa etapa, pero veo que aún eres un niño de mamá… debería darte vergüenza…- y salí del comedor, mientras que todos lo señalaban.

Quizás se pregunten si no me dio pena el pobre, pero la respuesta es un rotundo y suculento, NO…. Jamás, se merecía eso y mucho más, pero en aquel momento no me preocupé por el echo, sino que comencé mi búsqueda, supuse que estaría en el manzano de nuestros continuos encuentros, y no me equivoqué al pensarlo, allí estaba ella, mirando el gran carbol esperando que renaciera entre las hojas marchitas.

Ni yo sería capas de actuar tan bien como lo acabas de hacer…- dije acercándome a ella, y abrazándola por la espalda, ella me miró, y sus ojos pude notar cierta tristeza y alegría a la vez – ¿Qué sucede?

Pensé que humillar a Ron sería lo mejor que me podía pasar en mi vida… pero… no se… no me sentí…. Tan… bien… claro, aunque ahora estoy muy desahogada…

Por mi parte… me encantó cuando se hizo….- dije con una sonrisa recordando el momento…

¿Se hizo?...- preguntó ella con una sonrisa en la cara, me quedé admirándola por varios minutos, mientras que ella me miraba esperando una respuesta por mi parte, pero mi mundo se había esfumado, solo estaba ella, y su belleza…

¡¡Draco!! – exclamó desertándome y echándose a reír.

Lo lamento – me disculpé - ¿Qué me preguntaste?

Nada, nada…- negó aún sonreída

Por cierto… ¿vas a venir conmigo?

Sí – aceptó contenta, mientras que mis sentidos se elevaron a un nivel imposible, la tomé por la cintura alzándola y dándole vueltas, estaba feliz, y nada, ni nadie podría cambiar eso…


	8. ¿Salvarla?

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

**Lamento la tardanza… no hay perdon para mi lo entiendo… pero les traigo un **

**capitulo… las quiero, cuídense. Perdón por las "comas" antes solía poner demasiado y tengo una reverenda pereza de corregirlas.. ya corregí algunas!.. espero q no les importe..**

Ese día partimos, in y yo quedamos en que ella iría a casa de la sang… Granger, y luego por la red flu aparecería en mi chimenea ya me imaginaba yo sin moverme de la sala principal, sin salir de alli solo esperando su llegada.

Estábamos en el tren yo rodeado de mis amigos lejos de la conversación que entablaban y pensando en ella, en su cuerpo, en su naturaleza idílica, en esa sonrisa capaz de mover mis órganos en posiciones distintas, ¡¡Dios mio! Cuantas metáforas y no se de donde las saco simplemente se improvisan en mi mente, solo por su causa soy un poeta inexorable que no deja de pensar en ella.

¿Verdad Malfoy?...¿Malfoy?...- yo desperté, me imaginé que tendría una cara de idiota, miré a las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor, todos estaban concentrados en mi aparente huída.

¿eh? – pregunté

Estábamos hablando, bueno, discutiendo, que, quien era más bonita, las gemelas Paltil… o la Weasley…

¿Qué hacían ellos hablando de eso?.. Me molesté del solo echo de pensar que ellos la habían notado que la miraban y que la comían con la vista me enfurecí ese sentimiento de celos se representó en mi con furia los miré, casi fulminándolos ellos se asustaron me encanta esas caras que ponen cada vez que los miro de esa manera y no se vayan a amedrentar ni a pensar que soy un maniaco pero ellos… no son tan… lindos… o eran…

¿A que viene el tema? – pregunté, tratando de aparentar serenidad e indiferencia pero sabía que ellos habían notado mis encuentros con la pelirroja aunque eran demasiado imbéciles para saber en donde nos ubicábamos digamos que el sitio de los manzanos era totalmente solitario y para nosotros así era mucho mejor y eso aumentaba la paz en ese lugar, esos árboles nos abrazaban y protegían con su manto era una sentimiento sagrado y a la vez inquebrantable estábamos seguros allí, ellos eran nuestros testigos.

Es que Goyle piensa que las gemelas apestosas son hermosas y yo le dije que hasta Weasley era mas linda que ellas…- el muy idiota de Crabbe se rió de su comentario como aplaudiéndose de su gran hazaña pero al ver que yo no mostraba síntomas de gracia, calló algo apenado.

Definitivamente no puedo creer el grado de estupidez que tienen ambos – dije soltando veneno después de todo soy un Slytherin y eso es lo mejor que nosotros hacemos. Me levanté con molestia y salí del vagón, necesitaba pensar en ella exactamente y la presencia de mis gorilas no me ayudaba mucho que digamos. Me apoyé en la ventana del pasillo y miré que tan rápido viajábamos la ventanilla se encontraba abierta y el viento penetraba por esta despeinando mi rubia cabellera, cosa que no me importó mucho que digamos. El sol estaba en lo máximo del cielo lo miré tratando de aguantar esa mirada penetrante, dura, que sin consolación lastimaban mis ojos grises.

¿Retando al sol? – esa voz extrañamente familiar exquisitamente adictiva y hermosamente conocida me habló, yo la miré ella me sonrió y ahora entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser mío algo que nunca tuve? El viento jugaba con ese manto rojo dándole más gracia a la escena la miré embobado, como solía hacerlo tuve ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hacerla mía allí mismo si era posible. Pero me contuve.

Solo… soportando su mirada – dije mirándolo de nuevo sentí ese extraño picazón correr por mis ojos y como estos se aguaron levemente ella se acercó a mi, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos volteándome para quedar frente a ella, mis ojos grises escrutaron en su mirada oceánica.

Me gustan tus ojos amor… no los desgastes…- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida yo también sonreí, ella me soltó y sentí que ya no había salida pero su sonrisa me calmó.

Lo miraba por que me acuerda a ti…- ella me miró con ternura y yo no pude soportarlo.

Bueno.. si somos sinceros vine a buscarte,por que no puedo estar sola en ese endemoniado vagón con Ron y Hermione peleando…- dijo, yo reí.

¿Hablaste con él? – pregunté interesado aunque detestaba a su hermano me preocupaba por ella, y no me gustaba verla triste

Si y bueno está un poco resentido, y me pidió perdón por lo del otro día…- dijo señalando su mejilla la rabia volvió a crecer por mi interior.

¿Granger sabe algo? – pregunté

Sospecha de todos modos no le dije mucho…- me declaró, varias personas pasaron por allí y nos miraron con entrecejo fruncido ambos sonreímos.

Hay un vagón vacío al final del pasillo… ¿vamos? – propuse, ella aceptó no la tomé de la mano por que ya saben como es la gente, caminamos juntos en silencio y entramos al último vagón del tren ni un alma se paseaba por ese lugar ni siquiera la señora de los dulces entramos y pusimos un hechizo alarmador por si alguien venía, nos sentamos ambos abrazados era reconfortante tenerla entre mis brazos pero es horrible la sensación de desasosiego que siento ahora al ver que eso nunca ocurrió al sentir que esa llama solo existió en un momento soñado y a la vez ausente de la realidad….

La lluvia cae copiosamente del cielo estoy parado en el balcón mientras que el frío cala en mi piel, haciéndome tiritar. Siento que ya no tengo calor que derrita ese glacial escalofrío que me asota cada día, siento mi desdicha que es casi palpable, me siento el peor hombre del mundo sin suerte alguna el dolor no se desvanece dentro de mí, mis ojos son melancólicos y mi sonrisa ya no existe mis expresiones son catastróficas, y no hay nadie que pueda cambiar eso excepto ella….

Esa navidad pasó rápido y lo único que pudo procesar mi memoria fue aquel 31 el mejor sueño de mi vida…¿hecho realidad?...

Pero ya se estaba agotando el momento teníamos que regresar al castillo y a nuestro continuo secreto a escondidas.

Ingresé al tren perdiéndola de vista mientras que ella se reunía con Granger la cual volteó y me miró yo la saludé con la cabeza y con una sonrisa que fue correspondida Gin me miró y con un beso echado a el aire entró con la castaña al expreso de Howgarst. Yo dejé de mirarla y con una sonrisa entré también, pero alguien impidió mi llegada Pansy se puso en el medio y con una sonrisa me miraba, yo fruncí el ceño conocía esa estúpida sonrisa y sencillamente me hartaba.

¡Hola amor! – saludó con su voz molestosa

No soy tu amor – dije tratando de quitarla de en medio, pero ella se resistía, puse mi cara de frustración.

Querido, no te amargues… vengo a informarte algo…

¿Qué?

Se lo tuyo con la zanahoria…- murmuró yo traté de controlar mi sorpresa y la miré sin expresión alguna mientras que una sonrisa se asomaba por mi rostro.

Si llegas a mencionar algo, me ocuparé personalmente de borrarte esa estúpida sonrisita que tienes en la cara – la cual desapareció al instante, mi tono de voz era amenazante lo suficiente como para amedrentar a un clan de comadrejas con cara de Ronald Weasley. La muchacha se quitó al instante de mi camino – gracias…- le dije entrando.

Llegamos al castillo un nuevo ciclo escolar daba comienzo la cena en el gran comedor fue… bueno, me fue totalmente indiferente.

Llegué a mi dormitorio…

Draco estaba fundido en su escritura, mientras que la lluvia iba cesando, pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió levantó la mirada sin ganas de pararse a abrir, se recostó en la silla pero el timbre o mejor dicho la persona que lo tocaba parecía tener prisa, se levantó con pereza y bajó las escaleras llegando hasta la sala abrió la puerta preguntándose quien molestaba su escritura.

Un hombre curioso, sin duda alguna, y lleno de nervios apareció ante él…

Logbottom…- saludó el rubio – pasa…

Buenas Malfoy…- dijo pasando

Siéntate- ofreció el rubio, el muchacho obedeció - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

No, no, estoy bien…- dijo su compañero de trabajo – vengo por que tú eres el único que puede atender este caso – el rubio inmediatamente frunció el ceño

¿de que hablas? – preguntó

Hoy acaba de llegar una mujer fue herida en un sitio muggle por varios ladrones y la acaban de traer tiene una hemorragia del demonio, hemos intentado con distintos hechizos pero se hace más fuerte sin contar que fueron dos balas, una en el estómago y otra en el corazón… Nile nunca había operado algo tan grave así y quiere que vayas.

Estoy de vacaciones…

Lo se Malfoy, pero es urgente…- el rubio lo meditó por un segundo y se levantó.

Ya regreso…- subió a su habitación e ingresó a la ducha, salió en pocos minutos y se vistió adecuadamente, tomó su maletín y algunas pociones preparadas por él mismo y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del balcón miró su pequeño libro abierto se acercó y lo tomó en manos lo metió en el maletín y bajó – vamos…

Ambos salieron de la mansión y entraron en el coche del rubio el cual emprendió camino al instante algo apurado.

¿Qué has estado haciendo? – le preguntó Neville

Nada… nada nuevo…

Deberías salir un poco, distraerte…- le aconcejó el chico algo apenado, Draco sonrió amargamente

Claro…- dijo sarcásticamente.

Llegaron al hospital San Mungo y entraron muchas personas en especial mujeres se le quedaron mirando, la ausencia de ese hombre tan altivo y arrogante había sido extrañada.

Pasó varios pasillos y creyó ver algunos reflejos rojizos pero no le prestó atención pensando que sería una treta de su imaginación ingresó a su oficina, sacando de su maleta las pociones traídas le ordenó a Neville que las llevara a la sala de emergencias y siguió ordenando.

Buenas tardes señor Malfoy…- saludó su secretaria una chica menor que él, educada, hermosa, a la cual trataba como su hermana, subió la miraba encontrándose con sus ojos castaños

¡Hola Criss! – saludó el rubio

¡Ni te imaginas como me hiciste falta!... tienes locas a todas estas mujeres! Es increíble, incluso se quejaron de mi trabajo para que me despidieran y ellas quedarse con él y así poder verte todos los días…- Draco sonrió – tengo unas cuantas enemigas por tu causa.

Necesitas distracción, dame las gracias…- le dijo el chico irónicamente

¡Claro!... ¿vas a la operación de la señorita Weas…- se calló al instante, Draco frunció el ceño y la miró.

¿de quien? – preguntó

De la chica de las balas…- dijo algo nerviosa Draco la miró notando cierto nerviosismo de su parte, Criss sonrió – no recuerdo su nombre el rubio alzó una ceja y continuó con su labor

¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Buena pregunta… que no tiene… bueno, una hemorragia…- y siguió enumerando diversas cosas que Draco entendió (n/a: y que yo no se!!P)

Bien.. tengo todo aquí ¿mis materiales?

Ya están todos en la sala esperando ser usados por ti – informó la chica

Bien..- Criss observó como Draco sacaba de su maleta un libro, con una reluciente tapa negra y lo colocaba en el escritorio con algunos papeles sintió una tremenda curiosidad muchas veces había conseguido a su jefe escribiendo cosas y luego votándolas, y cuando le tocaba botar la basura la curiosidad la mataba era fan número uno de las poesías de Draco y conocía a la perfección para quien eran él le había contado su historia, y ahora no podría estar más feliz solo esperaba poder ver la cara del rubio…

¿Puedo presenciar la operación? – preguntó, el muchacho antes de salir la miró.

Te vas a asquear…

Debo acostumbrarme ¿no?.. Pronto haré lo mismo…- dijo con una sonrisa

Como quieras…- aceptó el rubio caminado hacia la sala de operaciones la castaña soltó una risita contenta y mirando el libro por última vez salió del despacho.

Draco caminaba por el pasillo seguido por Criss y notaba las diferentes miradas de las solteronas del lugar fijas en él comiéndoselo hizo una mueca de asco, y siguió con sus cavilaciones maldiciendo por dentro a aquella chica que se había metido en un lugar muggle impidiendo continuar su libro.

Las puertas de la sala de emergencias se abrieron ante su presencia cruzó hacia la derecha depositando sus materiales puso observar de reojo a varias enfermeras limpiando la sangre, se colocó los guantes transparentes y se volteó caminando hacia la chica pero algo lo detuvo, una cabellera rojiza se asomaba bajando por la camilla sus ojos se abrieron de par en par reconociendo esa piel, ese rostro lleno de sangre y ese cuerpo descubierto por competo totalmente inerte Criss lo miró con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante ahora faltaba lo más difícil salvar la vida de la pequeña de los Weasleys…


	9. El Final!

El manzano de nuestros Encuentros

**Harry estaba agitado, su corazón palpitaba vertiginosamente en su pecho y la agonía lo carcomía por dentro. Si a Ginny le sucedía algo… Él nunca se lo perdonaría.**

**  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! – exclamó la señora Weasley al ver al muchacho.  
- Molly… ¿Cómo está?****-   
- No lo sabemos…- dijo una alta castaña con ojos llorosos  
- La acaban de ingresar – informó Fred dando vueltas por la sala de espera.**

Draco estaba nervioso, sus manos a duras penas podían sostener los instrumentos, quería que la operación saliera perfecta y sobre todo que viviera, no importaba si él no estuviera en su vida eso no era lo relevante ya se había acostumbrado a ese hecho, pero por lo menos quería verla feliz. Pronto la bala fue extraída del cuerpo de la pelirroja. La enfermera que se encontraba a su lado le secaba los pequeños cristales de sudor que hacían presencia en la frente del rubio. 

**Que irónico era toda aquella situación, él soñando que el amor de su vida en vez de estar lejos, se encontraba cerca de él. Viviendo el típico amor soñado. ¡Insulsa utopía! Y sí, paradójicamente estaba al lado de ella tratando de salvar su vida…**

- Malfoy…. ¿la conoces? – el muchacho no levantó la mirada, sino que siguió con su tarea - ¿Malfoy?- ¿Tan evidente era? Si no estuviera en esa situación hubiera soltado un bufido. ¡Claro que era evidente! Temblaba como un doctor inexperto. Maldita sea.. 

**-Sí, la conozco…- aceptó de mala gana, sabiendo que no se darían por vencido con el interrogatorio. El hombre siguió escrutándolo.  
- ¿Acaso no vas a aceptar que necesita un transplante de corazón? – preguntó finalmente, el de ojos grises lo miró. Marcos nunca en su vida había observado aquellos ojos grises tan nostálgicos como lo eran en aquel momento. Draco estaba más pálido de lo normal, y la frustración en cuanto a la situación de la chica lo atormentaba. Llevaban prácticamente dos horas de operación y nada había ocurrido, por lo menos nada bueno. Era increíble pensar que ellos, los mendigamos más famosos del mundo mágico estuvieran en aquella situación. Criss miraba a su jefe y al otro hombre alternativamente. Estaba preocupada, las cosas no habían salido como ella había previsto.  
- ¿Dónde conseguiremos un corazón? – la mirada de Draco estaba fija en el cuerpo inerte a su lado los pálpitos del corazón de la pelirroja eran débiles le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y estaba nervioso, sus manos se encontraban a ese punto atadas.**

**-No se puede sacar un corazón así como así… Malfoy- protestó el otro doctor- tienes que avisar a su familia- el rubio miró al hombre regordete con furia, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que criticaran sus acciones y que mucho menos lo cuestionaran, y menos en un momento como aquel. Necesitaba paz. ¿Creía que no le importaba la chica? ¡¡Era su amor de adolescencia por el amor de Dios!! ¡Claro que le importaba! Daría su vida por ella...  
- No, tenemos que buscar una solución…- dijo con sorna y con la voz quebrada.  
- No hay más nada que hacer – indicó el hombre golpeando con sus manos sus muslos, evidentemente decepcionado y vencido. Pero él no iba a darse por vencido, si Ginny salía de allí era con vida.**

**- Pero…- su mir****ada grisácea se posó en la chica, deseando con toda su alma poder ver una vez más esos ojos mar que tanto lo llenaban, deseando ver ese brillo característico de ella, esa sonrisa por esos labios carmesí. Pero eso no podría ser.  
- Tienes que ir…- le dijo Criss dándole una palmadita en el hombro, él la miró y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y dulce. Suspiró derrotado.**

**- Cuídala…- le susurró, y armándose de valor ****salió de la sala de emergencias. Su corazón palpitaba a velocidades indescifrables, no quería encontrarse con la familia de la pelirroja y menos ser portador de noticias tan… graves. Visualizó varias cabezas rojas y se acercó, no antes sin respirar profundamente. Cuando el clan Weasley lo vio acercarse se pusieron a la defensiva como era de esperarse.  
- ¿tú eres el que esta a cargo de mi hermana? – preguntó un pelirrojo molesto, él se limitó a mirar a la progenitora del ya mencionado. La mujer rolliza captó a la perfección la mirada del rubio: dolor. Un dolor implacable, latente, lacerante. Se estremeció sin quererlo, y la tristeza de él la embargó a ella rápidamente.  
- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿como esta?  
- Necesita un transplante de corazón….- musitó el rubio, varios gritos de desesperación fueron soltados por los pelirrojos y acompañantes, él miró el suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ron se lanzó sobre el rubio para asestarle un golpe, pero el azabache lo detuvo.  
- ¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!! MENTIROSO!!! DINOS LA VERDAD!!! – gritó sin ninguna clase de control tratando de zafarse de las manos de su opresor, la señora Weasley se tapó la boca sin creer las palabras del rubio, esta vez Hermione habló:  
- Malfoy… se que nunca fuimos de tu agrado… pero… por favor. No juegues con algo así….- el muchacho la miró. ¿¡Lo creían tan bestia y destructor como para bromear con algo así!? La respuesta vino a su cabeza inmediatamente. Sí, lo creían capas de eso y mucho más. Y sin ninguna clase de remordimientos, miró a Hermione con desdén, como la simple sangre sucia que era y siempre sería. Sus ojos grises, adustos y glaciales la volvieron literalmente en polvo.**

**Hermione sintió un escalofrío vagar por su espina dorsal.  
- No sabes cuánto desearía que fuera mentira…- dijo casi en un susurro  
- ¿pero… de donde sacaremos un corazón? – preguntó Perci, Draco pareció meditar por unos instantes la pregunta del Weasley, subió la mirada posándola en los papás de la mujer que amaba y respondió.  
- Ya tenemos uno – la cara de felicidad de la familia no se podía comparar con ninguna otra, el rubio giró sobre sus talones camino a la sala. **

**Se detuvo al escuchar unas palabras que calaron en su corazón, fue como una leve caricia que hacía años que no recibía…  
- Dios te bendiga muchacho…- palabras que prefirió obviar. Había tomado una decisión, y sería difícil persuadirlo.**

**Las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando pasar una figura altiva p****or ellas, con una mirada triste pero decidida.  
- Malfoy… no nos queda tiempo…- informó el hombre, el rubio lo miró.  
- Ya tenemos el transplante  
- ¿Quién? – preguntó Criss emocionada, pensando que por fin esta pareja estaría unida  
- Yo…- los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se dilataron, Criss sonrió  
- Muy gracioso….¿quien lo hará? – Draco la miró, mientras que asentía levemente  
- ¡Debes estar loco! – exclamó el hombre  
- No, no lo estoy. Comienza ya – ordenó quitándose la bata blanca, las manos de Criss se lo impidieron. Él la miró, los ojos castaños de la chica estaban anegados de lágrimas.  
- ¡¡No, no, Draco, no lo hagas!!... ¡¡no!!  
- Criss…- le dijo con sutileza mientras que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas – tu sabes nuestra historia  
- Sí, si la se. Pero por favor Draco por favor… no, no lo hagas.  
- La amo…- interrumpió el rubio – y… no quiero que piense que fui un cobarde. Criss, tu eres la única persona que conoce mi secreto….  
- ¡No queda tiempo! – gritó el otro doctor apurándolos  
- Cuando despiertes, quiero que le des el libro – la castaña recordó el libro de tapa negra que el rubio había dejado encima del escritorio.  
- ¡¡¡Draco no!!!...- las lágrimas ya no se podían contener, y salían en todo su esplendor  
- Prométeme que se lo darás  
- No, no, Draco no…  
- ¡Criss!- exclamó   
- Esta bien…- el rubio le dio un abrazo afectivo, luego miró a los doctores – que comience la operación – el llanto de Criss se hizo más audible, trató de detener al rubio pero varios ayudantes la tomaron. Le quitaron la camisa blanca dejando su torso desnudo, lo acostaron en la camilla y la pegaron a la de su pelirroja.**

**Draco la observó, y se dio cuenta de que después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz, aún a punto de morir se sentía feliz. La muerte era nada comparado con estar al lado de esa mujer, que era el centro de su vida.**

**Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, tomó su mano inerte entre la suya y la miró.  
- Te amo Gin… siempre lo hice… pero nunca pude ni podré tenerte, debes ser feliz y lo serás… te lo prometo…- se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. El doctor se acercó  
- No sabes cuánto te admiro…- le dijo, le dio una palmada en el hombro - ¿listo? – el rubio asintió….**

El sol se escondió, esparciendo las tinieblas sobre las calles de Londres, el hospital San Mungo brillaba con ese brillo lúgubre. La noche era triste y silenciosa, varios doctores tomaron un cuerpo inerte sin vida y completamente morado y frío, su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente carente del brillo que tenía antes. Lo echaron en una camilla, mientras que colocaban el cuerpo de una mujer en otra con sábanas blancas y la sacaban del lugar.

Criss se acercó al cuerpo del rubio, varias lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos castaños lo miró allí tendido y no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera.

- No me parece justo…- dijo en un susurro – no merecías morir así…. No… ¿ahora quien me mandará a ordenar su escritorio? ¿Ahora por quien me van a celar las otras empleadas?...- su voz se quebró por completo.  
- Criss, debemos llevárnoslo….- musitó el doctor.  
- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó mirándolo  
- Bien…- contestó con una sonrisa – bien…

La familia de Ginebra entró a la habitación, todos contentos por que la pequeña pelirroja pronto estaría junto a ellos nuevamente.

- Me pregunto… ¿Quién dio su corazón? – la puerta de la habitación se abrió una mujer entró, una castaña de mediana estatura. Vió a los presentes con melancolía.  
- Permiso…- todos notaron la hinchazón que presentaban sus ojos, y que aún varias lágrimas habitaban en ellos.  
- Pase…- invitó el señor Weasley. Pero la presencia de la mujer fue interrumpida por varios gemidos de la paciente, sus ojos se abrieron mirando con dificultad a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Todos saltaron a abrazarla y a dar vítores por ella, por que estaba viva. Sin imaginar siquiera que una vida fue sacrificada por la de ella. Le contaron toda la historia y lo del transplante.  
- Pero… ¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando por vez primera a la chica parada al lado de la puerta que sollozaba levemente, miró sus manos que traían un libro curioso, con tapa negra.  
- Mi jefe…- susurró, los demás la miraron con ceño, Hermione se acercó a ella.  
- ¿Quién es tu jefe?- preguntó con su tono de voz acostumbrado  
- Draco Malfoy….- dijo finalmente de manera audible para que los demás pudieran escucharla, todos se quedaron estáticos ante la noticia dada sin creer ninguna de las palabras de la chica, la castaña se acercó a la pelirroja y le extendió el libro – me pidió que te lo diera, si lo lees entenderás todo. Me ordenó decirte que te amaba….- la cara de Ginny era indescriptible, sus manos tomaron el libro aún ausente de la realidad. La familia y amigos se quedaron callados mirando a la pelirroja ahora con el libro en manos, Criss salió de la habitación botando otras lágrimas.  
- Creo que será mejor que te dejemos sola hija…- musitó el padre de la muchacha, Ginny asintió, mientras que todos salieron del cuarto….

Pasaron varias horas mientras que la pelirroja leía el pequeño libro, la elegante caligrafía de Draco iba redactando la historia, esa que nunca ocurrió sino que fue simplemente sacada de su imaginación. 

**¿La amaba? ¿A ella?**

**  
Muchas ****preguntas rondaban por su mente y ninguna respuesta para todas ellas, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mar al ver lo escrito por el rubio, al sentir el desasosiego que el chico expresaba. Se sintió culpable, sucia. Ella había sido la causante de esa muerte.  
En voz alta leyó la última parte escrita por la caligrafía del rubio…**

- ¿Creyeron que esta historia había sido cierta? No, que más quisiera yo que estas locas letras fueran verdad que esta pequeña aventura hubiese ocurrido pero no, no fue así. Nunca tuve el valor de acercarme de decirle que teníamos algo en común en decirle que amaba las manzanas, que la amaba a ella. Que amaba cada uno de sus gestos, sus sonrisas, su tierna mirada.

**Nunca pude contener el coraje, quizás por eso no me escogieron para ser Griffyndor, quizás soy un Slytherin de corazón, y lo sé, pero al verla pasar quedo absorto del mundo simplemente no soy nadie solo un microorganismo que desea ser destruido por ella. La amo, en silencio la deseo, en mi soledad pido a gritos por ella, y ni siquiera el eco me responde, la adoro sin poder expresarlo, sería capaz de dar mi vida, solo por verla sonreír una vez más….**

Hasta allí llegó la redacción, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, jamás pensó que un dolor de aquella magnitud pudiera surcar su alma, era su culpa….

Los años pasaron, y El manzano de nuestros encuentros fue publicado y nominado como el libro más vendido del año.

El manzano de nuestros encuentros fue terminado el primero de Noviembre del 2005 por Ginebra Weasley

¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!!


End file.
